Just Another One Of Those
by TheWrongAlice3
Summary: This is just another one of those Dramione stories.. You know, the usual stuff. But what happens when all the regular clichés are stuffed into one big pot roast? I mean, one big story...? Read and find out... ;)


Hermione Granger stared at the overnight beauty in front of her. She adjusted the mirror and stared with more intensity, almost questioning her own existence. She now had sleek brown hair that cascaded in beautiful waves down her back and a body of a supermodel. **_*I mean, DUH. This IS Fanfiction after all*_**

Walking towards the Hogwarts owl, she picked up the letter, opened it and then screamed with delight.

"Hermione!" shouted Mrs. Granger from the foot of the stairs. "Do you intend on coming downstairs for lunch before you leave or screaming like a banshee in your room?"

Hermione blushed and skipped down the stairs, smiling happily at her mother who looked frustrated at having to call her daughter down for lunch.

"Mum!" squealed Hermione hugging her mother. "I'm Head Girl!"

Mrs. Granger smiled warmly at her daughter and hugged her tightly. "That's great, sweetheart. But it's no surprise, is it Richard?" she added, looking over her daughters shoulder at her husband.

Richard Granger smiled and patted Hermione on the back congratulating her on getting the post of Head Girl.

She as glad things were normal with them. But then, awkwardness wasn't a Granger trait.

At the start of her summer break her parents had told her they needed to talk to her. She found out that she wasn't their daughter, but a rich pure blood family's daughter instead, whom she was meeting after her last year was over.

Still, Dr. and Mrs. Granger insisted she call them mum and dad.

She was happy. Hermione Granger wasn't upset and moping. She understood the situation and planned to ease everyone's angst.

She truly was happy.

**_*Fast forward to the interesting part because now come in the Weasley's and Harry and breaking the news and everyone fretting over how Hermione has to share a common room with "that annoying ferret", Draco Malfoy.*_**

Ginny Weasley grabbed Hermione by the hand, dragging her into her room and pushing her firmly onto the bed.

"'Mione," she said, sternly. "You're a gorgeous young girl and I do think this year, it's all about the boys. I'm going to be getting me a piece of that too," she added, smirking.

Hermione stared blankly at her friend but then smirked back.

Yes, she thought. Bye-bye, bookworm Granger. Hello, gorgeous, glamorous Hermione.

**_*Fast forward while Ginny takes Hermione to some new clothes shop and buys her slutty outfits to "accentuate her curves" because "OHMYGOSH 'Mione, where've you been hiding that body?". Then they get their hair done and blah blah blah soon everyone is on the Hogwarts Express*_**

Ronald Weasley pulled Hermione into a bone crushing hug. "Sit with me on the train?" he whispered, winking at her, slyly.

"Ronald!" she admonished. "Public Displays of Affection aren't allowed! I'm Head Girl and I ought to be setting an example to everybody!"

Ron nodded sadly and Harry clapped him on the back.

Ginny nudged her and pulled her aside. "Hermione," Malfoy's looking at you!".

Indeed, when the brown haired beauty turned to the platinum blonde Slytherin Sex God, she found his grey eyes boring into her.

She smiled smugly to herself and turned back to her red haired friend, only to find her staring at one Blaise Zabini. "My, my," she commented, running her eyes all over Zabini's sleek form. "Who knew Slytherins were such lookers?"

Hermione laughed and linked her hand with her best friend, leaving the blonde and the raven-haired boy, staring after them.

**_*Skippity, skip skip because now comes the part where everyone finds out that Mudblood, bookworm Hermione Granger is a gorgeous Pureblood. Fast forward past that after she stumbles on Draco, shirtless and has a terrible urge and a "rush of heat to her nether regions" to snog him senseless. And because this is Fan-fiction, OBVIOUSLY he feels the same way. But Nothing happens. Because she chickens out. Duh* _**

Hermione walked numbly out of the bathroom. She had accidently walked in on one Draco Malfoy. Shirtless. She could feel her cheeks heat up, furiously.

Her mind reeled. A part of her wanted to run back inside, push him against the wall and snog him senseless. She decided against it.

Sighing, she made her way down to the common room, plopping herself down on the couch and curling up with a book.

A second later, another form plopped itself down next to her.

"Granger,"

She turned to look at Malfoy sitting next to her, with a shirt on.

She scowled at him and he smirked it her.

Argh! How he irked her!

His eyes travelled down her slender body. She had on a tight tank top and mini shorts.

He smiled wolfishly and scooted closer to her.

In a split second, her book was on the floor, she was sprawled horizontally across the couch with her head at one end and her feet at the other, with Draco Malfoy on top of her.

She squealed and squirmed underneath him, but he was too strong for her.

He leaned down and whispered, "I'm sorry for everything Granger. I really am. This entire year. Its been great with you."

She had already heard his 'Im-so-sorry' speech before so she decided to cut to the chase.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down, allowing their lips to meet.

He smirked against the kiss but deepened it.

Millenniums later, they pulled apart. Her cheeks were stained pink and he smiled. He caressed her cheek with one hand, running the other one over her stomach.

"Draco," whispered Hermione. He leaned closer.

"You're heavy,"

He threw his head back and laughed. Hermione found herself laughing with him. She loved how carefree and casual his laugh sounded.

He leaned towards her until their noses touched.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi yourself," she whispered back.

They laughed again.

That night, the cackling fire was the only witness to a great scene.

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy playing tag, running around the common room screaming and yelling with delight.

**_*They are now friends. Yup, it was a quick scene because Fanfiction demands that they be friends ASAP. Know what I mean? So now we hop, skip and jump to the next scene. The babies. Mwuahahaha.*_**

"Students!" called Professor McGonagall, waving her hands around in an attempt to catch everyone's attention. "Silencio Maximus," she shouted. The entire room shut up at once.

"Now!" she admonished. "If you lot have finished behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons, may I be allowed to continue?"

**_*Apparently Dumbledore isn't dead. Neither is Fred. Or Lavender. Or Remus or Tonks. Because they were resurrected back to life. Nah, just kidding. They just aren't dead*_**

Professor Dumbledore waved the Deputy Headmistress aside and continued.

"This year we will be beginning a parenting class for all students of the eighth year.

Harry and Ron sniggered but were silenced immediately once their partners were called.

Harry stood by a pug faced, livid Pansy Parkinson, Ron glared at Looney, sorry, Luna Lovegood, Lavender huffed and stood by a dejected Neville Longbottom while Hermione paced the room wondering what spell could have coddled the old mans mind to put her with Draco Malfoy. Not that she minded his body, of course. But let's just keep this innocent.

**_*Blah blah blah babies come, tantrums, mood swings, cravings and very relieved husbands after the birth process is over*_**

Draco Malfoy clutched a tiny baby girl in his arms. "My lovely Lyra," he whispered. He leaned over to a sleeping Hermione and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. She looks beautiful, he thought wistfully. She is beautiful.

He gazed down at their daughter and kissed the tip of her nose.

_***Two months pass. The magical baby is now four years old***_

Lyra ran across the Heads common room, waving a book in the air.

"MUMMY!" she shouted. "Read this fow me, Pwease?"

"Great," Draco grumbled. "Just what we need. Another mini Granger.".

"Draco!" said Hermione, reproachfully. **_*Because they decided it would be better, "for the child's sake" to be on a first name basis* _**

She patted the seat next to her as Lyra curled up against her side, calling out to her daddy to join them.

Draco smiled and tucked his arm around Hermione's waist as she read the two Malfoy's a book.

The next morning, they made their way down to the Great Hall. It had been four days since she saw her friends due to the long weekends and the Hogsmeade trip. They had dropped Lyra off with the other kids at the Infirmary with Madam Pomfrey for their monthly check ups. Hermione fidgeted with the hem of her uniform but beamed with the excitement of meeting her friends. Draco threw her an amused look and held her hand as they waltzed through the doors. But the sight that met their eyes was truly amazing.

Amazingly disgusting.

Pansy Parkinson was perched on Harry Potter's lap, snogging him into oblivion while Ron ran slight kisses down Luna's neck as the latter babbled on about Nargles and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Blaise and Ginny were obviously missing. Hermione could only guess where they were and what they were up to.

As Head Girl, she felt obligated to stop them when Draco grabbed her hand and bent down to whisper in her ear. "Maybe we should show them how it's actually done." He smirked.

Blushing furiously, she stood on her tiptoes and smashed her lips against his own.

They stood, there, battling each others tongues as the other new found couples unglued themselves to watch the Gryffindor Princess battle it out against the Slytherin Prince.

**_*Yay joy everyone is together. But then of course, the babies have got to go. Tears flow freely as everyone says bye to their darlings. Nuh uh uh, you may think this is it. But you're so wrong. Now of course comes the Masquerade/Winter/Halloween Ball. But to keep things simple, let's make it a Winter Ball*_**

Hermione slipped on the long black gown that her parents had sent her. Her actual pure blood parents. The Chateu's. They were the richest pure flood family in France and had sent Hermione flowers and a lovely dress, wishing her all the best for her the ball. The letter read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Darling! We miss you so much. Even more, now that we know we will be able to meet you!_

_We will arrive at the Platform at 5:00 pm to pick you up, alright?_

_Your brother and sister are overjoyed and cannot wait to see you. _

_Congratulations on your post as Head Girl and good luck for tonights Ball! I hope you like the dress, darling! It was handmade from one of the finest boutiques in France!_

_Hope to see you soon, darling!_

_With love from,_

_Monsieur and Madam Chateu, Monica and Simon._

Monica and Simon, Hermione assumed were her long lost brother and sister.

She glanced at her reflection in the mirror. The dress a lovely shade of midnight black and that suited her honey chocolate hair beautifully.

It had exquisite embroidered lace full sleeves. The lace continued down the gown but was met by solid fabric at the hem of her neck.

Sighing contently, she made her way down the stairs into the common room.

Waiting at the bottom of the stairs, stood her date.

Draco Malfoy adjusted his tie and opened his mouth to shout for his date when he caught sight of her, floating down the stairs, a vision clad in black. "You look beautiful," he blurted.

Smirking, she walked into his outstretched arms, hugging him for all it was worth. "Wow, Malfoy, who knew you could look so handsome?"

"Back to Malfoy, are we?" he grumbled, but kissed her cheek.

She winked at him and pulled him out of the portrait hole.

They made the stairs, into the Great Hall, which had been transformed to look exactly as it did, the night of the Yule Ball.

**_*Everyone is entranced by Hermione and Draco and they dance together to some sappy love song that is apparently muggle because, you know, muggles and wizards TOTALLY mix. Anyway, they dance, they kiss, they go back to the common room and etc etc takes place. Sorry to upset you, but this isn't the end either. Now comes the arrival of one VERY angry Lucius Malfoy. Isn't he supposed to be in Azkaban? Yeah, thats what I thought too*_**

"DRACO!"

A voice echoed through the walls of the Heads common room.

A very sleepy Draco Malfoy made his way down the stairs, rubbing his eyes. Behind him was Hermione, yawning and stretching as she stumbled down the stairs.

Lucius watched them, his eyes burning with anger.

Hermione gasped and Draco stopped short when he saw his father.

"You're supposed to be in Azkaban," he whispered harshly.

"The key word there being 'supposed to'," Lucius muttered snidely.

"I'm turning you in,"

"Now, now Draco. You wouldn't do that to your father dearest would you? Besides I just need to talk to you about your latest...conquest,"

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up as Lucius nodded in her direction at the word 'conquest'.

"You think that you can prance around with this...this absolutely filthy Mudblood? Do you have no shame? You're a disgrace to the Malfoy name. By doing this, even just messing with her, you're tainting the family heritage, you foolish boy!" snarled Lucius, tightening his grip on his cane.

"Father," whispered Draco, in a dangerously calm voice. Hermione and Lucius both turned to look at him curiously.

"Get. Out. Now,".

Lucius' eyes widened. "You are no longer a Malfoy, son. You're nothing but a piece of dirt," he spat.

Draco sneered at his older replica.

"Funny. I thought that's what you were,"

"Mr. Malfoy," said Hermione, plucking up the courage to speak directly to him. Lucius turned to her, sneering, and opened his mouth to insult her. But Hermione got there first.

"You're arrogant and selfish and conceited and greedy. Draco is happy. Narcissa is happy. Everyone is happy. The war is OVER. Why don't you understand that? Blood prejudices have been forgotten! Is it that hard? To leave. Draco. Alone?" she finished, snarling out the last three words.

Lucius merely sneered at her and stormed out of the room.

"Hermione," whispered Draco, holding her hand in his.

"Sorry about that. I really am,"

He smiled sheepishly.

She squeezed his hand and leaned in to kiss him.

**_*Now, Daddy dearest is gone. Everyone is happy. The couples are with each other. Almost as happy as a land filled with unicorns and rainbows and butterflies. But now...comes the attack*_**

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall addressed her top two students.

"You two will finish your patrols slightly later tonight. Ms. Granger, I want you to patrol the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers, the third, fifth and seventh floor corridors." she said, nodding at Hermione.

Turning to Draco, she continued. "Mr. Malfoy, you will patrol the Slytherin and Hufflepuff dorms, the second and fourth floor and finally the seventh floor, together with Ms. Granger. Filch will take care of the rest,"

They nodded and walked back to their common rooms to change for patrolling.

Once changed into comfortable jeans and a half tucked in shirt, Draco made to wait in the common room.

Hermione appeared a split second later, wearing tight skinny jeans and a strappy top.

Draco wolf whistled and held out his hand.

***They part ways with sad goodbyes as promises of meeting again lingered in the air. Nah, just kidding. They go their separate ways to finish their patrolling duties.***

Hermione wiped her brow furiously. Only the seventh floor corridor left. And that too with Draco. She smiled at the thought of her platinum blonde boyfriend.

At the end of the corridor, she heard voices.

People talking. This was followed by a loud guffaw and then silence. Hermione walked quietly towards the tapestry and reached for it when two rough hands pulled her behind it.

She smacked her head against the wall and everything went black.

When she awoke, she saw the faces of two Slytherin goons, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Goyle," boomed Crabbe. "She's awake. What now?"

Goyle looked stupidly at his friend. "Now, Crabbe, we rape her and leave her. Oh and we oblividate her,"

"Obliviate," Hermione corrected, automatically.

She gazed at her body. She was bound in loosely tied ropes and her shirt had been removed. Gasping, she realised what they were about to do. And that they were serious about it!

Opening her mouth, she screamed as loud as possible until Goyle pushed her against the wall and she blacked out again, but not before hearing a shout, her name and a third voice.

She wasn't completely unconscious. She felt someone lift her up and carry her but not before throwing two 'Stupefy's at Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione cracked open an eye.

She was resting on a bed in the Infirmary, with Madam Pomfrey bustling around her bed. On a chair next to her bed, sat and exhausted looking Draco Malfoy.

She smiled warmly at him and he reached out to hold her hand, smiling even wider at her.

"Ah!" said Madam Pomfrey, ceasing her bustling to look at Hermione. "You're awake! You're lucky this one brought you here or else you could have been in a terrible situation,"

She handed Hermione a potion to drink and bustled away to her office.

Draco reached over to his girlfriend, helping her drink the potion.

There was a loud commotion as two Weasley's, one Potter, one Parkinson, one Zabini, one Lovegood, one Longbottom and one Brown made their way down the Infirmary aisle.

They stopped at Hermione's cubicle, each running to hug her, except Pansy and Zabini who merely gave her polite nods and a sad smile.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" shouted Ron, the tips of his ears turning red.

"I'm fine, guys," smiled Hermione, clutching Draco's hand tighter.

They each shook hands with Draco and turned to explain to a baffled Hermione that, "Malfoy came and informed us of your situation while you were asleep. We came as soon as we got his owl,"

Tears filled Hermione's eyes and she grabbed Draco's shirt collar and pulled him in for a bear hug.

**_*Hermione is alright. Crabbe and Goyle are punished. They are "expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Draco apologises to Hermione for not being there earlier as he could have saved her from what she went through. Hermione hugs Draco again and says its alright and that he's her hero. She also notices how toned his body is from Quidditch. Because flying in the air on a broomstick really does wonders for a man's physique*_**

The rest of the year flew by quickly. Now that the war heroine had not only forgiven the ex-Death Eater but was dating him, the rest of the wizarding world had forgiven him too.

Hermione met her parents. Her real parents. Tears flowed freely and hugs and kisses were exchanged. She lived with them until she was employed as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She met her muggle parents often enough, though. Both sets of parents pampered their children buying them muggle and wizarding treats alike.

Hermione and Draco had two children. They named their first child after their pretend baby, Lyra. Lyra Narcissa Malfoy.

And their second child was a boy, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Harry married Pansy. Draco found it immensely funny, though he only told Hermione this. ("Her name is Pansy. Potter is a pansy. It's only fitting.")

Hermione had to admit it WAS funny. Even if it wasn't necessarily true.

Harry and Pansy had three children, James Sirius, Lily Luna and Albus Severus Potter.

Ron and Luna dated for seven years until the Umpiyumkings told Luna she was ready for marriage.

From there, Ron took matters into his own hands and the couple had five children. Ronald and Luna Jr were twins, Luna sporting bright red hair and Ron with a head full of serene blonde hair. Then they had Abraham and Keno followed by a tiny baby girl, Kia.

Everyone lived happily ever after. The End.

**This is the first time I'm putting on a note from the author but I thought it would be polite to do so this time. **

**I hope you guys like it. **

**In all fairness, this is what actually happens in most Dramione stories. **

**Yes, I did miss out a few clichés. But I couldn't fit them ALL in. **

**Anyways, I am a major dramione shipper. **

**I LOVE THEM 3**

**I just thought it would be funny to do this. **

**I was going to add Hermione getting knocked up and all, but my fingers didn't let my type it out. Probably because it would add too much weight to the story.**

**HOPE YOU LOVE IT 3**

**No offence at all is meant to people who write clichéd stories. Its all part of the fun. I think even I've written a few :p**

**This is just pure fun. Nothing else. :)**

**By the way, is it just me? Or does Harry Potter cast the hottest actors EVER? :D I am officially in LOVE with Tom Felton. :)**

**Review if you agree with me :p (Gotcha, didn't I? :P)**

**Lots and lots of love,**

**Tanya :) **


End file.
